1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to splicing protectors for fiber optic cables, and more particularly, to a military grade and outside broadcast grade fiber optic cable splice protector with improved flexibility and reduced length and size.
2. Description of Related Art
Fiber optic cables have a plurality of uses, including being utilized in rugged and harsh environments such as tactical military and outside broadcast uses. In such harsh environments, it is not uncommon for individual fibers within a fiber optic cable containing multiple individual optical fibers to be broken or damaged. When such a break occurs, it is typically necessary to repair the broken fiber or fibers at location of the malfunction.
Two optical fiber splicing methods are commonly used for permanently joining together a broken optical fiber. Both splicing methods provide much lower insertion loss compared to fiber optic connectors. Fiber optic mechanical splicing typically provides an insertion loss of less than 0.5 dB. However, fiber optic fusion splicing typically provides an insertion loss of less than 0.1 dB, and therefore is typically preferred.
Several portable fiber optic fusion splicing machines are currently available on the market for preparing broken fibers within an optical cable, such as those designed for single and multiple fiber fusion splicing. In order to repair individual broken optical fibers within an optical cable, it is necessary to remove the outer jacket or covering of the optical cable, and also the protective buffering of the fiber and to expose the aramid fibers surrounding the individual optical fibers contained within the optical cable. Then a commercially available optical fiber fusion splice machine can then be used to fusion splice the broken fibers enabling them to be repaired. However, once the optical fiber splice is completed, it is necessary to repair the optical cable by re-protecting the repaired optical fibers, replacing the cut-away portion of the jacket and protective buffering of the optical cable, and to reinstate the mechanical protective features of the cable including the tensile strength characteristics.
For optical cables operating in harsh environments, such as those encountered in military uses, it is necessary for the repaired section of the optical cable to be environmentally sealed, durable and strong. Furthermore, optical cables are generally stored and transported by being wound around transportable storage and payout spools. To be wound on a transport or storage spool the optical cable must be flexible as well as strong to be wound around a spool. Furthermore, if a repaired section of an optical cable is not flexible or has a significantly larger diameter than the remaining undamaged portion of the cable, it becomes difficult to wind such repaired cable onto the spool.
Additionally, if a portion of the repaired cable has a larger diameter than the undamaged sections, it becomes difficult to pull or drag the cable to a desired location because the repaired section or portion having a larger diameter can get caught on corners and edges when the cable is being threaded or dragged for deployment.
Conventional techniques and methods for repairing broken fibers within an optical cable generally result in the repaired section being substantially more rigid than the undamaged sections of the cable. Moreover, such conventional techniques typically result in the repaired section being substantially larger in diameter than the undamaged sections of the cable.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for repairing an optical cable having a broken optical fiber, wherein the repaired section of the optical cable has increased flexibility, while minimizing the repaired section's diameter and length.